Chasing Nightmares
by BetweenDreamsAndReality
Summary: After being seperated for 10 years, Alfred and Matthew reunite only to be suddenly confronted with the sole thing that has been keeping them apart. Rating may change. Human AU. FACE family. Main pairings: FrUk. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my new story: Chasing Nightmares.**

**I don't really have much to say besides that this plot bunny has been chasing (haha) me in my dreams for a few nights and I just had to write it out before I forget and before classes restart /sadface/.**

**Also, I do not own the cover picture. Not mine but beautiful. Credit goes completely to pixiv member _ illust . php? mode=medium & illust _ id = 4154153 [no spaces, of course]. **

**Thank you and please enjoy~**

**Warnings: None. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. **

_Itallics=Flashback_

* * *

_"Alfred! I thought I told you to put these away!" Yao yelled, his voice echoing through the narrow hall of the orphanage. The orphanage itself was not the largest of houses, two floors and decent amount of space for the children without families to live, but it was all the money the government gave to the Chinese immigrant to rent it out. _

_A small blonde boy peeked out of one of the rooms. "I'm not Alfred, I'm Captain America!" The young child zoomed past the Chinese man wearing his red sheets as a cape while dodging the action figures and toy cars that littered on the stained carpet. _

_"Well, _Captain America_," he started dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe you can find Alfred and tell him to clean up his toys," he said in a calm voice. _

_The young blonde, presumably named Alfred, crossed his arms over his chest and managed to wrinkle his blue tee shirt. "It wasn't Alfred. It was the evil Joker! He framed me!" _

_Yao sighed and placed a hand on his hip and reiterated "you know we are having guests today. Please tidy up." _

_Alfred's lips aligned as the doorbell rang._

_"That must be them, aru!" the social worker said racing towards the door, leaving Alfred to return to his room without cleaning his toy;, no surprise there. _

_"Hello there," Yao said greeting the two blondes at the door. _

_The shorter of the two smiled warmly and shook the dark haired man's hair. Other than his oddly large eyebrows, the adult looked properly groomed. His hair was slicked back and his outfit was a plain brown suit with a green tie to match his piercing emerald eyes. He looked like a perfect candidate for adoption. "Good morning to you, I am Arthur and this is Francis."_

_Instead of shaking the elder's hand, Francis placed a warm kiss on the back of his palm, which Yao almost immediately wiped off on his red blazer. Francis was dressed more casual than his partner's. His outfit was a white suit with matching loafers, and his silky blonde hair seemed to caress his face naturally. "Pleasure is all mine." _

_"Please, come inside, aru," he said motioning for the couple to follow him before shutting the white front door behind them. "I will first show you to the nursery." _

_The two nodded simultaneously and were brought into the first door on the in a long hallway. The room was painted in baby blue with white clouds and stars for decoration. _

_"Aw, look at this one," Francis gawked cooing at a small brunette child with rosy red cheeks. The little girl, no older than one, giggled when he tickled her bare stomach. _

_Arthur walked over to his husband and gaped. "She is beautiful," he said as the girl smiled toothlessly. _

_"I think she likes you," he said with a grin. _

_The Englishman nodded. "Yes, yes, but I thought we agreed on a male." _

_The older blonde pouted. "Mon Cherie," he whined yet complied his lover's statement and waved goodbye to the young girl. _

_"Who do we have here? A stowaway?" Francis laughed practically scaring the young five year olds hiding behind the plant. _

_Yao rolled his copper eyes. His Chinese accent thickened when he shouted "Alfred! I told you to clean up your toys, aru!"_

_"I did," he lied stumbling out of the shrub along with another who looked identical to him. The two had sandy blonde tresses reaching no longer than shoulder length with faces built identically which led the couple to believe they were brothers, if not twins. _

_"Are you Alfred?" Arthur asked bending down to the blue eyed blonde's level. _

_The five year old nodded and rubbed his eyes with his chubby fingers. "Who are you? Are you here to adopt us?" _

_The violet eyed blonde elbowed his brother in the gut. _

_"Ouch! Mattie!" he said rubbing his throbbing stomach. _

_Francis chuckled warmly. "These two have some…spunk. Arthur, I think my mind is made up. We are adopting these boys." _

_Yao smiled and clapped his hands together. "I will go get the paperwork for you two." _

* * *

"Alfred!" Arthur called from the main room. He was sitting on an unappealing brown sofa he bought when moving into the townhouse and sealed the last of the brown boxes filled with fine china with duct tape. "Bring down your boxes so we can leave!"

Alfred groaned pulling the covers over his head and turned onto his stomach. He had another one of those nightmares last night which meant he had close to no sleep. "Five minutes, Artie."

Arthur scowled at his nickname. Albeit, Alfred never called him father or dad but he at least wanted to be called Arthur not Artie. "This instant, young man!"

Alfred tore the cobalt covers from his warm body and sighed. "I'm coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist." He quickly stripped down from his red pajamas into ripped jeans and a black band shirt that was tattered near the fringes due to its age. He pulled each arm through his authentic WWII bomber jacket before grabbing his grey wired glasses and balancing them on the bridge of his nose.

"The car is leaving in five minutes, with or without you," the older of the two informed and heaved himself off the couch with the last box tangled in his arms.

Alfred rolled his eyes and packed up the rest of his clothes and remaining items into his blue backpack. He hauled the bag onto his back and joined his father downstairs. "I don't see why we have to move anyways."

Arthur ruffled his son's corn colored hair trying to smooth down the one strand of hair that seemed to defy gravity itself. "I thought you liked Canada," he said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He rolled his sapphire eyes and followed Arthur out of the house to finish loading up their black hatchback. He was only in Canada twice: one was for a school skiing trip and the other for the Olympics. "Yeah, when we _visit_," he muttered stuffing a box into the trunk.

"Careful with that!" Arthur scolded.

Alfred exhaled kicking a stray rock from the hardly paved driveway. "And why Canada? It's one thing moving to another state, but another _country_!"

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't whine about this," Arthur reprimanded.

He pouted. "I'm not whining."

Arthur placed a hand on his hip and sighed. "Alfie," his started in a fatherly tone. "You'll make new friends there. Anyways, you met Francis and he is nice enough to take us in."

"Rooming with your perverted college roommate. _Fun_," Alfred mumbled rolling his eyes for emphasis.

"He's not perverted!" Arthur exclaimed closing the door to the trunk.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You're still a bit cranky. Did you have another nightmare?"

Alfred nodded. "The one with the man with the purple eyes."

Arthur shook his head and adjusted his mirrors. "That crazy man can't get you while I'm around," he assured him with a grin wanting to wrap his arms around his trembling son. "Just go back to sleep. I'll wake you for pit stops."

Alfred just nodded and laid his head down on the plush seats.

* * *

"Papa?" Matthew asked rubbing his eyes and still in his maple leaf pajamas. He was awoken by the sweet aroma of his father frying eggs and baking other confections.

"Oui Mathieu?" he asked placing a plate of eggs, sausage and pancakes drowned in syrup in front of the teen before returning to the oven.

He arched a golden eyebrow looking at the plate of food. He couldn't finish all of this food himself, and Francis was still making more. "What's with all the food? Feeding an army?"

Francis laughed untying the white apron from his torso. "I can't cook breakfast for my own son without being criticized?"

"Did someone die or something?" he asked hesitantly taking a bite out of the buttermilk pancakes. Albeit Matthew's pancakes were better, but Francis' were heavenly as well.

Francis looked appalled and wiped fake tears away with a napkin. "Why would you even think that?"

"You never make me breakfast. What's the occasion?"

Francis sighed and rested his face in his palms. "I arranged for my college roommate to come with his son and live for a while."'

"The pervert?"

Francis ruffled the boy's silky blonde hair and playing with his stray curl. "He's not a pervert and either is his son. I met them a few times as did you."

"Is he the guy you like?" he asked in a teasing tone with a giggle.

A light pink blush tinted the elder blonde's cheeks. "Maybe…"

Matthew slapped his arm. "Dude that's gross, he's married with kids!"

The doorbell rang interrupting their discussion.

"Coming!" Francis called a bit too cheery.

He waltzed over to the door opening it to see two blondes standing on his doorstep. "Francis? Is that really you?"

Francis pulled the two blondes into a giant hug, which Alfred did not enjoy one bit. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"We met?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow and pulled out of his embrace. He couldn't match Francis' pale face, sea blue eyes and flowing gold hair with any of his memories.

He chuckled. "Of course we have, little Alfie."

He glared dangerously. "Only Artie calls me that."

"He still calls you Artie?" Francis cooed. "Well, my son is in the kitchen. Why don't you bring him out to the main room, we have some news to tell you."

Alfred rolled his eyes but agreed. He didn't really like Francis so far, or Canada, but he would force himself to enjoy it for the sake of his father. He peaked his blonde head into the open room and stated "hey, dude, your dad wants you out in the main room."

Matthew looked up from trying to make a dent in his food. "Nice to meet you, Alfred."

His sapphire irises widened. "Whoa, you look like me."

And Alfred was right, of course. The two shared the same sandy blonde hair color and average body and face structure. The only minor differences were the length of their hair, Matthew's being longer, and their eye color.

"Arthur, look! We could be twins or something!" Alfred exclaimed bouncing happily into the main room pulling Matthew along with him by the wrist.

Francis sighed sitting on his white loveseat with a full glass of white champagne in his hands. "Looks like they found out our surprise."

"Huh?" the violet eyed blonde asked a tad confused.

"You two are twins."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so you are confused, right?**

**This is all you need to know right now: Matthew and Alfred were adopted by Francis and Arthur and they were somehow separated (reasons unknown, YET) and are, now, reunited years later. **

**The top part Matthew and Alfred are five and now they are sixteen-ish.**

**Woah, long chapter, but that could just be A/N. HAHAHA.**

**I've decided to write in sentence form since the paragraphs made my eyes hurt and I feel this is more effective. Yes? No? Maybe so? I don't know a lot of other authors have it like this and I thought I might try it (Q_Q)**

**Also please vote on my profile for which Disney movie I should write a fanfic based off of :) [Yes I love Disney, problem?]**

**I might end up scraping this, it's stupid and overused.**

**Cookies for anyone who guesses who the mystery purple eyes man is in Alfred's dream.**

******Reviews please? Always appreciated and help fuel me to continue.**

**May or may not see you for a second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good (insert time of day here)!**

**I've decided to continue to this story courteous of all the wonderful feedback. Thank you all for that :)  
**

**((And also this plot bunny has been chasing me in my dreams forcing me to get it into words))**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it XD**

**Warnings: None. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. **

_Itallics=Flashback_

* * *

_Two long months passed by, but the day finally came when Arthur and Francis could take their new sons home._

_"Wow," Alfred gaped as Francis opened the door to their townhouse. It was a quaint and thin two story house the two bought after university was over. "Is this all ouws?"_

_Francis nodded and ruffled the boy's blonde locks. "Oui, let me show you two to your rooms." He set down the last of their belongings in the main room and led his sons up the steps to the second level. _

_"This is your room Mathieu," Francis explained opening the birch white door. Matthew's room was painted white with pictures of animals hanging on the walls. In the middle of the room was a red plaid bed, which happened to be his favorite color, with a stuffed animal polar bear positioned on it. _

_Matthew nodded as a sign of appreciation, still barely speaking to his new family besides Alfred._

_Francis bent down to the lavender eyed blonde's level. "Mathieu," he began calmly. He pushed Matthew's stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "Do you know how to speak?"_

_"Of couwse he knows how to talk! He talks to me all the time!" Alfred shouted proudly. Matthew took his brother's hand and squeezed it._

_Francis nodded. "Yes, yes, but I would like to hear his beautiful voice too."_

_Matthew sniffled a bit._

_"Oh Mathieu," Francis exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around the child and stroked his hair with his calloused hands. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you cry."_

_"What's going on in here?" Arthur asked from the doorway, his hand on the waistline of his beige slacks._

_"Arthur, why don't you show Alfred to his room?"_

_"Yeah, Awtie!" Alfred said with a flashing smile. "Show me to my woom!"_

_Arthur sighed. "Now Alfred, you should call me Father or Dad."_

_He shook his head. "Awtie."_

_He rubbed his temples and exited the room, along with Alfred bouncing beside him._

_"Now Mathieu," Francis said holding his son's shoulders. "Will you say something?"_

_Matthew shook his head. _

_"Why not, Mathieu? I am your Papa!"_

_He buried his face into the silk fabric of Francis' peach colored shirt. Tears stains spotted the orange shirt, although Francis did not seem to mind or care. _

_He sighed and combed the younger boy's curls with his fingers to calm the crying boy. "There, there, Mathieu. I am sorry." Francis bit his lip before his eyes widened with excitement. "Why don't you get undressed while I make a special dinner?"_

_Matthew nodded and wiped his eyes with his chubby hands._

_He pecked his pallid forehead with soft pink lips. "Perfect. Now to go check on your brother…"_

_"Get down from that bed!" Arthur yelled as Francis walked in on the two. Alfred was jumping up and down on his blue bed while Arthur scolded him for doing so._

_"No Awtie," he said with a laugh._

_Arthur's large, untamed eyebrows furrowed. "If you don't get down from there, I swear-"_

_Francis giggled and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I've got this." He sang "oh Alfred!"_

_"Yes Fwancis?" he asked still jumping on the bed._

_"Only good boys get dessert." He scanned the young boy jumping on the bed and waved his hand. "Looks like you won't be getting any tonight."_

_"But I'm a good boy! See?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed, his stumpy legs not able to reach the carpeted floor. "I want dessert."_

_Francis looked smugly at Arthur. "I don't know. Mathieu is already undressed and ready for bedtime."_

_"I'll be weady!" he said rushing over to his dresser and pulling out a white night gown. "I want dessewt!"_

_Francis nodded, a smile growing on his face. "And, _that_, is how it is done."_

_Arthur looked at him with wide eyes._

* * *

_"Weady for dinner!" Alfred exclaimed running down the steps in his white nightgown. The nightgown had a red ribbon around the collar and made Alfred appear absolutely adorable. Only one problem: he wasn't wearing any pants._

_Arthur put a hand on his hip. "Alfie, why aren't you wearing any trousers?"_

_He cocked his head to the right. "You want me to weaw pants to sleep?" _

_Arthur's eyebrows furrowed wondering if that was even a legitimate question. "Of course! What kind of question is that?"_

_"Don't we have guests tonight?"_

_Francis raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes still fixed on the contents in the pan. He was going to celebrate his son's first night with a buffet of French cuisine. "Guests? What do you mean by that?"_

_He shrugged his skinny shoulder. "Oh, nothing, I guess."_

_"Just go put on some pants, young man!" Arthur scolded pointing his slender finger at Alfred's room. _

_"Thanks Awtie," he saluted and rushed up the steps._

_Arthur sighed. "You're the one who wanted to adopt these two."_

_"I know. And I stand by my decision," Francis explained and hummed a wordless tune before returning his attention to the oven. _

* * *

"Twins!?" the two shouted in unison.

Arthur nodded and crossed his left leg over his right. He picked up his porcelain tea cup, suckling on the warm liquid and responded "Yes, my dears."

Alfred chewed his chapped bottom lip. "Why did you keep this from me!? I mean us!"

Francis soughed. "There were some, err, complications."

"Meaning?" Alfred asked with a raised golden eyebrow, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We can explain that all later," Francis said waving his hand and standing up from his position next to Arthur. "Arthur and I need a little time to…_catch up_." He wriggled his eyes seductively.

The Briton sighed. "How about you go back to sleep. It _is_ only morning."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Very well," he muttered. "Hey Mattie! Where's your room?" he sang cheerfully.

"Upstairs," he said small, still a bit intimidated by his American-raised twin.

"Come on!" Alfred exclaimed. He pulled Matthew up the steps to the second floor by his lean wrist. "Which one is yours?"

Matthew pointed to the second birch door in the hallway and twisted the bronze plated doorknob revealing a small bedroom. The walls were painted cream white and dotted with posters of famous hockey players. Next to the white framed window at the back of the room was a queen-sized bed with red plaid covers.

"It's not that big though, so I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense!" Alfred exclaimed patting his back. "We're brothers, twins even! We could share a bed, unless you're not okay with that," he suggested noticing the floor was hardwood and not carpeted.

_Sharing a bed? _he thought to himself. Matthew sighed. "Of course, Alfred."

"Call me Al. Alfred's too formal." His eyes began to scan the room and stopped at a white plush toy sitting erect on the bed. He scooped up the two into his arms and held it up in Matthew's face. "A polar bear? Really? Aren't stuffed animals for kids?"

"No!" Matthew fumed snatching the bear from Alfred's hands into his arms. "This is Kurashiki, I think. It's so old I don't even remember its name." His face flushed realizing Alfred was right. He was sixteen after all; maybe it was time to get rid of it.

Alfred's eyes lit up. "I've seen this toy! In my dreams!"

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "A dream?"

"Yeah," he said holding up the bear. "There was a bear, and then a bed with white sheets. And then…"

"Alfred? Are you okay?" Matthew asked noticing his brother began to space out.

He returned from his trance and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. What was I saying?"

"Something about some dream."

"Oh yeah. There's this man," he said with frequent pauses. "With purple eyes."

"I have purple eyes," he said small pushing his gray wired glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

He shook his head allowing his golden locks to fall in front of his sapphire orbs. "No, not like that. A striking purple."

"Okay," he said slowly. "I'm not sure that anyone has "striking purple" eyes."

He bit his lip and shrugged. "I dunno. I thought maybe you would know who he was."

Matthew shook his head. "Not a clue."

* * *

"Have fun at school today!" Arthur called watching Matthew and Alfred leave, backpacks slung over their shoulders. The cool, misty January air of Canada pricked his exposed neck.

"I'll try," Alfred muttered to Matthew. What could be better than staring a school year halfway into the year?

"Don't worry," Matthew said with an arm placed on his twin's shoulder. "You'll like it. You were probably popular at your old school, eh?"

"Actually, not really," he admitted sheepishly and scratching the nape of his neck.

"Didn't do any sports?" After the one day of living with Alfred, he assumed he was the stereotypical American blonde: a new girlfriend each week, barely passing grades and a football scholarship.

He shook his head once. "I drew a lot, though. Maybe I will have to show you."

"I'd like that," he said with a smile realizing he liked Alfred more than he thought. There was a pregnant pause before he admitted "I don't have many friends either."

"Now you have me!" he said and patted his twin's back for assurance.

Matthew smiled. "Okay. Here is the school!" He pointed to a long, two story brick building. The main entrance had "Hetalia High School" inscribed in silver on a blue sign near a small flower bed. A few yellow school buses pulled into the main circle letting off crowds of students.

"Much nicer than _my_ old school," he snorted remembering how his school reminded him of a jail. A six story concrete building with large windows only used for emergencies.

Matthew smiled and the two walked into the main entrance in the school. "So what's your first class?"

Alfred's blue eyes fell to a white sheet of paper Arthur gave to him this morning. This made him have a notion that Arthur and Francis had been planning this for a long time. "Uh…arithmetic."

"Arithmetic! Same with me," Matthew said with a cheerful demeanor. "I never took you as an intelligent student."

"I'm not. Artie just thinks I am," he admitted as his wired glasses practically fell of his nose.

"Why do you call your dad Arthur?"

Alfred shrugged. "Artie said when I was a kid I never did. I guess you can't teach old dogs new tricks, huh?"

"I guess."

"So this is our classroom," he said opening the door to a crowd of students chatting amongst little groups. At the front of the room was a blackboard that appeared like it hadn't been cleaned in centuries as the faint imprint of small numbers was still visible. At the side of the room were three windows and a large desk in the middle without a teacher.

"I guess it's like this in every country, right?" Alfred noted watching the judgmental stares the other kids gave him.

"Everybody, please take your seats!" a man in a grey business suit and red tie explained walking in the door with another man in a gray suit and pink scarf. The chatter immediately silenced as the blonde haired man cleared his throat. "As you all know, I am your Principal Dr. Germania. Your old teacher left for maternity leave and now you have Mr. Brangski."

A tall, burly light haired man stared at his new students with a dark aura surrounding him. His purple eyes glaring at the students. "Da, I will be your new teacher."

Alfred's blue eyes widened with fear. His heart began to beat faster as he recognized that childish face and thick Russian accent. The next thing he knew, he was screaming at the top of his lungs and dramatically ran out of the classroom.

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: A bit dramatic right? If I saw someone scream and run out of the classroom, especially on his first day of school, I would be a bit scared.**

**Also a lot of you guessed correctly for who it was. I guess it was a bit obvious, but don't think it's over now. There's much more to come ;) Trust me.**

**I'm really fascinated with Alfred and Matthew as a kid more than as teens, but that's just me. LOL**

**Sorry I just love FACE family.**

**I apologize for any mistakes because I don't have a Beta (Q_Q)**

**Boku no iggy: It wasn't much of a reaction, sorry :/**

**Guest 01: Yeah you got it right! Cookie for you (: :)**

** 91RedRoses: I love the Parent Trap. I guess it is a bit like it...Here's your cookie (: :) And I know that Ivan was a bit obvious, but you'll see my plans. MWAHAHA**

**Guest 02: I know I just love their brotherly relationship~**

**sweetlittledevil85: Cookie for you (: :)  
**

**Guest 03: Yes, that is who is chasing his nightmares hahahahaha. (: :) Enjoy your cookie.**

**If anyone has any suggestions or anything they would like me to write about, please do not hesitate to tell me! ((I don't bite, much))**

**Remember, please vote on my profile for which Disney movie I should use as a muse for my next fanfic. Poll closes 30.9.12**

**Thank you lovelies for reading, adding this to your favorites or alerts list and reviewing!**

**And please review! I love hearing your feedback :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**What's shaking bacon?**

**Look at me trying to be all clever and figuring out new ways to say hi (actually I just used google). **

**Let me just I am so sorry about not updating but there have been many, many complications...(Q_Q)**

**Not to mention that my classes and music and everything is taking over my life. Oi. **

**Whatever, I'm going to stop ranting now.**

**I hope you this chapter makes up for my hiatus :)**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

_Itallics=Flashback_

* * *

_"Alfred, Matthew, come down for breakfast," Arthur called from the kitchen, his demanding voice echoed off the white tiles sharply._

_Alfred quickly scurried out of his room, eager to eat whatever delicious food his parents made this morning. As much as he liked to sleep, he definitely liked to eat. "Yeah! Food!" he exclaimed sliding into his wooden seat at the table, still in his superhero pajamas. Matthew slipped into his seat seconds later wearing his camouflage hued pajamas. _

_Arthur's emerald eyes looked up from the top of the newspaper. "Hello, Alfie."_

_"Hi Awtie!" he replied with a luminous grin._

_Arthur sighed and rolled up the newspaper. "I thought I told you not to call me that."_

_"But you're Awtie. And that's Fwancis," he explained and pointed to each parent respectfully. _

_Francis chuckled and placed a golden fluffy crepe on Alfred's circular plate. "Eat your crepe," Francis explained and ruffled the boy's locks. _

_Alfred pouted, crossing his arms across his chest and fixed his hair. "I don't like cwap."_

_"It's not crap, it is a crepe," Francis corrected._

_"I don't like cwape," Alfred said stubbornly._

_Francis glared at his son. "Everyone likes crepes! You have not even tried it! Matthew is eating his crepes," he pointed out and watched the quieter son politely cut the crepe into small pieces. _

_"I want pancakes!" he cried. "I don't like cwapes!"_

_"Of course you don't," Arthur chimed in before Alfred began to cry or have a fit, as usual. He took the plate away and placed it on the counter. "Unlike your papa, your dad knows that you like pancakes for breakfast. You wouldn't want any of that frog food anyways."_

_"Pancakes!" he cheered hopefully. _

_"I am offended," Francis explained with a fake gasp and a cold laugh. "You would choose your father's food over your papa's?"_

_"Of course he would," Arthur answered for the young blond. "This just proves you know nothing about your own son!"_

_"What about you?" he asked accusingly, jabbing a finger at his husband's chest. A scowl replaced his joking smile as he placed one hand at his slender hip. "You did not even say hi to Matthew when he entered the room!"_

_"That is not true!" he defended whilst slapping the Frenchman's hand away. _

_Francis placed a hand on his hip. "Fine, prove it. What is Matthew's favorite color?"_

_"Obviously blue," he said with a confident grin. _

_"Wrong!" Francis exclaimed with a triumphant smile gracing his lips. "It is red! See this just proves you favor Alfred."_

_"Do not! What about you? You favor Matthew!" he accused and furrowed his untrimmed eyebrows. _

_"That is a lie!" the Frenchman replied angrily. _

_"No it is not. You are just a lousy parent!"_

_"At least I am not as bad as you," he defended._

_"So you are admitting you are a horrible parent!"_

_Francis rolled his sea blue eyes. "You are such a child sometimes."_

_Arthur looked bewildered. "I am the child?"_

_"Please stop fighting," Alfred blurted from his seat, noticing his twin left the room crying hysterically._

_"Oh Matthew," Arthur said guiltily and ran into the living room. Matthew was seated on the hounds-tooth overstuffed armchair, crying into his polar bear toy's white fluffy fur. Arthur pulled the wavy-haired blond into his grasp. "I'm sorry. We did not mean to fight."_

_Francis joined Arthur and wrapped his arms around all three of them. "We promise to never fight again."_

_Matthew looked up at them with hopefully lavender while wiping his tears with his sleeve. _

_"How about I take you out for ice cream while Francis goes with Alfred?" the Englishman suggested. "I will get you the vanilla ice cream with syrup that you love so much." _

_The two twins nodded in excitement._

_Arthur clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Now get your coats and get dressed! We will be leaving in five minutes."_

_The two boys scampered off cheerfully, leaving the Arthur and Francis alone._

_"Nice save," Francis began awkwardly with a forced smile. "I guess you're not a bad parent…"_

_"Either are you," he said with a hopeful grin._

_"Can we promise not to fight again?"_

_"Anything for you," Arthur explained and pulled the taller in for a passionate kiss._

_"Ew," Alfred said with a fake gag. The two brothers were now dressed in their puffy winter coats, engulfing them into the shape of a marshmallow. _

_Arthur chuckled and released Francis from his grasp. "Okay, let's go!" _

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Matthew asked. He kicked the brown door to the bathroom stall open with his decaying white and black converse. Inside was Alfred sitting on the lid of the toilet seat, his face buried in his hands.

"I…I dunno," he said gazing up from his hands. His usually grinning face was masked with inflated red cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Along with his tear stained glasses there were no doubt that he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone immediately softening. For the few days that he knew his brother, he was certain he would not cry if it was not a serious matter.

Alfred sniffled. "That teacher is evil!" he accused.

Matthew rolled his violet eyes. He was dealing with a child. "You haven't even met him!"

"Really!? I think I have!" he shouted. He propped his black backpack onto his lap and pulled out a yellow sketchbook. He flipped through a few rough sketches before flaunting one of the pages to his twin. "See!"

Matthew examined the page with wide eyes. The picture did look exactly like Mr. Brangski. His platinum blonde hair and mauve eyes along with his large rounded nose did have an uncanny resemblance. It even had the same crème colored scarf!

"Alfred I…how?"

He chewed on his bottom lip, tasting the tempting coppery blood. "This dream. Or should I say nightmare."

Matthew raised a gold eyebrow curiously. "So he's from a dream?"

He shook his head. "It's not a dream, it's obviously a memory! And he was in it! He stole me from my home."

"Aren't you overreacting?" the Canadian brother asked not fully believing his brother's nonsense, even with that accurate sketch.

He slammed the pages shut. "Maybe! But that's beside the point! He's hunted me down and now wants to steal me from you guys!"

"I think you've watched one too many soap operas," Matthew noted. He remembered the nights that Alfred's television would be just a tad too loud while he was trying to sleep.

"I'm telling the truth! He stole me, and probably us! I don't think he wants us to be together!"

Matthew placed a hand on his slender hip, managing to ruffle in white and red striped shirt. "And why not?"

"I don't know," he said dejectedly. Then his eyes glowed as he exclaimed "but maybe we can find out!"

"Oh non," Matthew said holding his hands up in a surrender position. "I am not stalking our math teacher just for some idiotic accusation."

"Come on Mattie. Please, please, please!" he begged with dilated sapphire orbs.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I am really just here to take you to the guidance office."

The American brother pouted and knotted his arms diagonally across his well-built torso, wrinkling his 'Woodstock' tee shirt he found in Arthur's closet. "I am not going unless you agree to help me."

"Alfred," Matthew scolded. "You can't threaten-"

"Please, please, please," he whined pursing his bottom lip out.

"Fine," he said hallow making Alfred fist pump. "But this is a onetime thing, got it?" he growled.

Alfred smiled victoriously. "Got it." He stood up from the toilet bowl and announced "lead the way."

* * *

"One day!" Arthur fumed when he arrived in Mr. Honda's office. The office was quite bare, white walls that were similar to an asylum, with the exception of a few bonsai plants and Japanese knickknacks on his wooden desk.

Alfred winced and slouched lower in his folding chair. _Why did it have to be Artie? Couldn't it have been the Frenchie? _He asked himself.

"One day and you have to mess it up! You know I missed work for this!"

"Settle down, please," Mr. Honda said in a soft and calming voice.

Arthur sealed his arms across his meager chest and sat in the chair beside his son. "I only have an hour so make it quick," he huffed.

Mr. Honda folded his hands together and rested his chin in them. "Of course, Mr. Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Well, your son was seen fleeing his arithmetic class screaming,"

He scowled and glared at his son. "Is that true?"

Alfred looked into his hands guilty. "Yes, Artie."

Mr. Honda raised a thin black eyebrow, however refrained from commenting.

The Briton pulled out his chair and smoothed the creases on his white button down shirt and green striped tie. "Is that all because I have work and all-"

"Sit back down," he scolded in a formal and monotone fashion.

Immediately, he did so.

"This is about your son's social behavior, and I think I see why. You put your work over him and he just wanted attention. It is a common form of depression."

"Depression!?" Alfred squealed quite shocked. He was certainly not depressed!

"This is utterly ridiculous nonsense! My son is just unfamiliar with this new school and country. Right Alfie?"

He nodded.

"Good, then we will send you back to class."

"No!"

"No?" his father asked. "And why not, lad?"

"My teacher scares me. Please switch my class!" he whined immaturely.

Mr. Honda looked at Alfred skeptically. "You are aware that this is the only arithmetic class offered at this school."

"I don't care! I don't even like math! Just switch me out and I promise that it won't ever happen again!"

He shrugged. "Fine. But the only available class is advanced chemistry."

The American scowled as he hauled and heaved his body off of the chair. As much as he hated chemistry, anything was better than having Mr. Brangski as a teacher. He mumbled a half-hearted "thanks" before exiting the office.

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: So much drama in this one, well I think so at least. **

**I keep telling myself that Alfred shouldn't be this dramatic! Urg.**

**And yeah for Matthew being a total badass. **

**The guidance part sounds like something mine would say! Hahaha I hate her. **

**I love the little tidbit at the top, though! I love the past part. It usually comes quicker than the present-time part...**

**I know you are probably wondering how Matthew turned from a sweetheart who barely spoke to anyone besides Alfred (and now Francis) to a badass, but that will come later ;) sorry for the teaser. **

**And here is my favorite part (talking to the awesome reviewers): **

**KidStoleMyHeart: I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 01: Thank you for reviewing and I am deeply sorry for the wait :P**

**Guest 02: IVAN STOP SCARING PEOPLE! LOL! Thanks!**

**Nokturna168: Thank you darling. And sorry for the wait~**

**Now that responding to my wonderful reviewers is out of the way...**

**I thank all of you who have read, favourited and reviewed this story! THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**I love hearing your feedback, input, comments, criticisms, and/or suggestions so please review!**

**Sayonra minasan~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember this story?**

**I don't even know how long it has been...and I am really sorry about that.**

**But a few night ago I had a dream about this story and I wrote this chapter.**

**Actually that's a bit of a lie because I had the premise of this chapter since I wrote last chapter but that was all and then the dream helped me to articulate the words.**

**Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for my absence and future absences! **

**Warnings: Alfred's grammar is atrocious. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia and I, sadly, never ever will.**

_Itallics=Flashback_

* * *

_"Fwancis, where we going?" Alfred asked his hands clasped over his eyes._

_Francis sighed and shifted in his seat, still uncomfortable that his son was referring to him by his first name. His hands clutched hard on the steering wheel which managed to turn his knuckles a shade of ashen white. He masked his frustrated with a smile and a pleasant "it's a surprise."_

_"We thewe yet?" Alfred asked swinging his feet in the back seat of the car to an unnamed cadence._

_"For the fifth time, no. It will only be about five more minutes." _

_The two sat in silence as Francis' black mini cooper pulled into a spot. He craned his neck around to face Alfred and said "okay, we are here!"_

_"Can I open my eyes now?" Alfred asked innocently._

_Francis shook his head. "Not right now. I will help you out of your booster seat."_

_"Okay!" Alfred said keeping his hands clasped around his eyes. _

_Francis struggled with the multiple belts, numerous times, but finally got Alfred to squirm out of the restraints. He still could not imagine why Arthur bought the most complicated seat, but Francis really had no argument against his husband's love for his kids. _

_Francis took the wheat-blond boy's hair and guided him into a large department store.__"Okay, open your eyes!" he said as a rush of cool air whipped onto their sweaty skin._

_Alfred rubbed his eyes, focusing on the colorful scenery of every kid's dream: a toy store. The flooring alternated a nauseating rainbow shade with an off-white that matched the bland walls. It was quite noisy considering the unsupervised children rushing around with toys in hand and squeaky carts that were infamous in toy stores. Not to mention the aisles upon aisles of color assorted toys neatly stacked on shelves that soared up to the ceiling. _

_"Look at all of the toys! I nevewr seed so many toys! Who toys?"_

_Francis chuckled at his incorrect grammar, something Arthur would have corrected if given the chance. "No one's. It's a toy store."_

_"What a toy stowe?" Alfred asked naively. _

_Francis looked at his son, quite concerned that he had never been toy store before. It seemed like a necessity for every child! Francis wondered what kind of childhood Alfred and his brother experienced before adoption; although it was probably one of neglecting parents. _

_"You've never been to a toy store?"_

_Alfred shook his head, his blond locks dipping as he did so._

_"It is a place where you can buy toys, silly," Francis said, ruffling the child's hair._

"Oh! What about Captain Amewica toys?" Alfred asked with wide cobalt irises.

_Francis giggled at the boy's excitement. "Of course! I think the superhero toys are in the back."_

_Alfred nodded and held onto Francis' hand quite tightly, still overwhelmed in such a store._

_"Wow! Look!" Alfred exclaimed pointing at each of the toys with chubby, sticking fingers._

_"Since you've been so good how about you pick out a toy for you and your brother?" Francis suggested noticing the pleasure that budded in Alfred's juvenile and innocent eyes. _

_"Weally!? I'm getting my own?" Alfred asked, his eyes lighting up bright like a skyline._

_Francis smiled toothily. "Of course. Now which one would you like?"_

_"Um…" He scanned the shelves with wide eyes, never comprehending that there could be such a selection of superhero toys as this. He took one of the action figures off the shelf, examined the price label that was glued lazily to the side of the box. Alfred stuck his tongue out at it before replacing it back on the shelf and moving on to another toy._

_"What are you doing?" Francis asked, his eyebrows furrowing at the scene._

_"It too expensive," Alfred explained sadly, his eyes adverted to his hands._

_"What do you mean?" Francis expected Alfred, of all kids, to take as many toys as he could and whine if he could not have them all, but this was far worse. _

_"It twenty bucks. That a lot."_

_Francis bent down to the boy's height. "Alfred, it is very noble of you to think about the price, but if you like it I will buy it for you."_

_"Weally!?" Alfred asked with delight obvious in his inflection. "Not too much?"_

_Francis pecked the boy's forehead. "Nothing is too much for my Alfie."_

_Alfred giggled and wrapped the toy in his arms. "Thanks Fwancis." _

_"Now…what do you think Mathieu will like?"_

* * *

_"Would you like some ice cream?" Arthur suggested as the two peeled off their coats. Arthur and Matthew had both taken a long and silent walk in the park and Matthew was about ready to collapse onto the couch and take a nap. _

_Matthew nodded, still rejecting to speak to his adopted father, much to Arthur's dismay. __As much as Arthur was constantly annoyed by Alfred's obnoxious conversations, the Englishman still wished Matthew would speak to him._

_Arthur exhaled, still not exactly familiar with Matthew's silence. "Now come along into the kitchen, lad. We wouldn't want to stain the couch," he explained pantomiming for the purple-eyed blond to follow him. _

_Matthew nodded, hopping off the sofa and followed the older with curious eyes. _

_"Now, what flavor would you like?" Arthur asked opening the freezer. Thanks to taking Alfred food shopping on the weekend, the family had a grand selection of ice cream ranging from classic chocolate to putrid peanut butter and jelly, which Arthur believed to be an absolute waste of ice cream. _

_Matthew scanned the selection before pointing at the tub of plain vanilla. _

_"Good choice," Arthur answered, closing the freezer. Arthur scooped out two clumps of vanilla for both Matthew and himself before putting the tub back into the fridge and grabbing two spoons. "Would you fancy any toppings?"_

_Matthew nodded, pointing at the maple syrup in the refrigerator. _

_Arthur placed a hand on his hip and chuckled. "That is maple syrup."_

_Matthew nodded feverously now. _

_"Alright," Arthur said with a sigh and slathered the ice cream with the viscous syrup. _

_Matthew took the bowl into his hands and lazily half-smiled as a sign of appreciation. _

_"Would you like to watch the television?"_

_Matthew continued to idly lick at the spoon._

_Arthur sighed. It was so much easier when Alfred was home where his twin could translate for him; it had been quite hard with only the few expressions he had shown. He could not fathom how Francis could comprehend the boy as he so frequently did. _

_Arthur flipped on the television set with the controller and scrolled through the channels and stopped at Sesame Street, one of the only shows he allows the two twins to watch._

"The letter of the day is R," _one of the puppets said. _

_Arthur turned to Matthew. "Can you say 'R'?"_

_Matthew nodded._

_"Come on, lad," Arthur encouraged. "Let me hear it."_

_Matthew shook his head, his wheat-blond tresses bobbing as he did so._

_Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "And why not?"_

_Matthew shook his head once more and buried his face in his stuffed animal polar bear. _

_"We're home!" Francis announced walking through the front door._

_Arthur smiled at the two as they entered, quite relieved. He noticed the shopping bags and asked "oh, and what do you have here?"_

_"Fwancis buyed me toy! And I getted one for Mattie!" _

_Matthew perked up at the sound of his name. _

_"I buyed you a toy!" _

_"I thought you might like this," Francis said holding up a hockey stick._

_Matthew tilted his head. _

_"It fowr hockey!" Alfred exclaimed handing it to his brother. _

_Matthew took the stick and held it tightly around his arms. _

_"Do you like it?" Alfred asked impatiently._

_"Oui," Matthew said in a voice no louder than a whisper that made his sound as if he had not used his voice in quite a while._

_Arthur's eyes widened. "Did he just speak?" he mouthed to Francis._

_Francis bent down to Matthew's level. "Parlez-vous Français?" _

_"Peu," Matthew responded after a period of hesitation. _

_"Magnifique!" Francis exclaimed. He picked up the honey-blond twins and hugged his son close to his heart. _

_Things were beginning to become normal. _

* * *

"So…how was your first day at school?" Francis asked setting a plate in front of Alfred. Ever since the Alfred and Arthur moved into the house, Francis had been concocting news meals to serve. Although it was typically French cuisine, Alfred had been grateful it was not Arthur's food. That would not end well for any of the family members. Tonight was just a typical Cornish hen with salad on the side that Francis lathered in some French sauce.

"Good," Alfred murmured staring at his food idly. Usually the corn-colored blond would devour his meal within mere minutes, which led Francis to believe there was something lying underneath his false façade.

"Really Alfred, haven't I told you not to lie," Arthur said with a scowl and picked the skin off of his chicken wing.

Alfred rolled his cerulean eyes. "Look, Artie, I told you it wouldn't happen again! Can we just drop the subject?"

"What are you two going on about?" Francis asked quite confused, yet his oceanic eyes landed towards his own son.

"Alfred got in trouble," Matthew exclaimed in French.

"Mathieu," Francis said quite appalled at his son's behavior.

"I don't know what you two just said but Mattie is a liar!" Alfred defended, glaring sapphire daggers at his twin.

"Now don't put the blame on your brother," Arthur said defensively.

Francis sighed, interrupting before a full-fledged war broke out between the two. "Alfred, can you please just explain to me what happened?"

Alfred sighed. "So there's this teacher that's really scary and I really don't want to be in his class-"

"But you could've responded in a mature fashion," Arthur interrupted in a lecturing tone.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I didn't even want to take arithmetic anyways," he muttered stuffing himself with a forkful of chicken.

"But is advanced chemistry such a good choice?" Arthur asked taking a sip of his iced tea.

"It's better than being with _him_," Alfred spat distastefully, on the verge of tears that built up in his glossy aqua eyes.

"Oh, Alfred," Francis began, his hand resting on Alfred's shoulder for comfort.

Alfred wiped Francis' hand off of him and sighed as pushed his porcelain plate towards the center of the table. "I'm not hungry. Can I be excused?"

Arthur exhaled. "Of course."

Alfred stood up and shuffled away, three pairs of multicolored eyes watching him with worry.

"Matthew, could you please comfort him. I think he needs his brother right now," Arthur explained with an exhausted inflection.

Matthew exhaled, pushing out his seat.

Arthur waited until Matthew had closed the door behind him and stated "Francis, I'm a bit worried that this wasn't the right thing to do…"

"Artie, what do you mean?" Francis asked. Francis grabbed the two plates of food and dumped them into the sink. He returned to his position at the table, eyes wide and his chin rested in his folded hands.

Arthur sighed rubbing his temples in a circular motion. "I mean, you heard what happened to Alfie at school today."

Francis raised both of his eyebrows. "Really now?"

"I think that he might be having a relapse," the Englishman said all too bluntly.

"Relapse?" Francis asked waving his hand dismissively. "Don't be crazy! You said he's been fine."

"Yes, _before _he saw Matthew again."

"We can't keep them separated forever," Francis explained, his tone unable to be contained with each passing word.

"Yes, I very well know that. But do you think it was too soon?"

"Ten years? Too soon?" he asked throwing his head back in laughter quite scathingly.

"I'm serious!"

"As am I."

Their eyes locked together. Blue against green.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, breaking their gaze. "I am serious, Francis. We should not be thinking of our own selfish motives."

"Are you saying this was merely selfish?" Francis asked waving his hand carelessly. "Arthur, they should know each other."

"Yes but-"

"But what? Do you really want to find another job? Another house? Just think about your son! He has to start all over at a new school and make new friends. Not to mention he just found his brother and now he is going to be taken away, again?"

Arthur buried his face into his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Francis rubbed circles onto his back. "It will only get worse before it gets better."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**This is just a bunch of filler F.A.C.E. family, but is quite important! **

**There are a bunch of subtle hints about Matthew and Alfred's past life.**

**Anyone who could guess gets a giant cookie and a personal hug from yours truly. LOL**

**In response to my awesome reviewers: **

**Guest: Sorry to keep you waiting so long :( But thank you!**

**Alexisz: ACK Thank you! OMG Really? That was one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten!  
**

**Child of the Fay: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter was satisfactory...**

**I personally thank everyone who is still keeping up with this story, whether by review, adding this to your alert or favourites list, or by simply reading this. Thank you!**

**By the way, I do not know if this will be hiatus-ed or not. I have so much work and what not and URG!**

**Before you click that little red [X] please be so kind as to leave a review! Pretty please~**

**That's all, folks!**


End file.
